


Can You Even See?

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in Glasses, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Likes His Glasses, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Ron is Disgusted, Teasing, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco discovers that he needs glasses and the reaction he gets from Harry is a bit unexpected.





	Can You Even See?

Draco had been slowly losing his eyesight. It wasn’t drastic and he barely even noticed until one day when he couldn’t read the doormat anymore. When he told Harry, the brunette suggested glasses. 

“Glasses?! I can’t get glasses. They’ll obstruct my beauty. Me getting glasses could very well cause a riot.” Draco protested, spinning around their kitchen in dramatics as Harry cooked dinner. 

“Draco, there are three very important reasons you should get glasses. The first is, obviously, so you can see. The second is that the more you go without them, the worse your eyes will get until you can’t even see me. The third, and most important, is that the only person that will get to see you without them is me and therefore I will be the only person that gets to see your beauty, which is how it should be because you’re mine.” Harry said after leaving the noodles to cook behind him.

“I suppose that won’t be too horrible. But what if they tease me. You know that Ron will.” Draco whined as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I could tease you instead," Harry whispered in his ear. Dinner burned. 

 

It was the next week when Draco went for his glasses. He was nervous, scared Harry wouldn’t like them. The appointment really only lasted about twenty minutes but Draco spent thirty trying to find the best pair. He finally decided on some simple, black, square ones. He decided they looked okay but he was scared that Harry wouldn’t agree. He got home with three hours until Harry would be off work. 

The whole time, Draco tried to read but his mind kept wandering to worry. It was ten minutes before Harry would be home that Draco finally focused on his book. He focused so well, in fact, that he didn’t hear Harry come in.

Harry moved to stand behind him and whispered in his ear, “Those glasses really suit you.” 

Draco gasped slightly in surprise before answering, “Really? You like them.” Draco turned to find his boyfriend looking at him very intently. Harry had ditched his glasses for contacts a while ago but he was absolutely sure that Draco looked better in glasses than he ever had. 

“Definitely,” Harry smirked. Draco’s glasses were really affecting their eating habits as dinner, once again, was forgotten.

 

When Draco went into work on Monday, he was hopeful that he would not run into Ron Weasley. They barely got along and Draco knew Ron would tease him. He was leaning against the wall of the Ministry elevator, waiting to go down to the department of mysteries where he worked as an Unspeakable. Of course, Ron Weasley joined him. The second Ron stepped into the elevator, his jaw dropped. 

“You got glasses?” The red-head asked with a funny look on his face.

“If you’re going to make fun of me, might as well do it now,” Draco said.

“No. I think I should wait a bit. Gotta be the right time, you know.” Ron smirked. 

“Well, I don’t really care too much. Your best friend seems to really like them. He told me so all weekend. Never left the house, in fact.” Draco outright laughed as Ron’s face morphed from amusement to disgust in a split second. He didn’t say anything else about Draco’s glasses. 

Harry had a lot to say about Draco’s glasses.


End file.
